1. Field
Embodiments relate to a power device and a manufacturing method for the power device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor device that generates various colors of light upon application of a current through recombination of electrons and holes at a p-n junction between p-type and n-type semiconductors. In comparison to a filament-based LED, the semiconductor LED may have a longer life, lower power consumption, excellent initial driving characteristics, and higher vibration resistance. Thus, there has been a continuous increase in demand for semiconductor LEDs. For example, a nitride semiconductor capable of emitting a short-wavelength blue light has been drawing attention.
Recently, with a rapid development of information and communication technology throughout the world, communication technology for large-capacity signal transmission has been developing rapidly. Particularly, in the field of wireless communication technology, as demand has increased for personal mobile phones, satellite communication, military radar, broadcasting communication, and communication relays, and the like, demand has also increased for a high-speed high-power electronic device for an ultrahigh-speed information communication system using a microwave and millimeter wave bandwidth. In addition, research has been under way for applications related to high-power devices and reductions in energy loss.